


Podfic: A Thousand Delicious Deaths (AfroGeekGoddess)

by Cellar_Door



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A wee bit of "smutty poetry".</p><p>This was my half of a fanwork exchange with AGG, and you can find the wonderful fic she wrote me in return, Scarlet and Gold, here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/590500</p><p><3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podfic: A Thousand Delicious Deaths (AfroGeekGoddess)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AfroGeekGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Delicious Deaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248273) by [AfroGeekGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess). 



> A wee bit of "smutty poetry".
> 
> This was my half of a fanwork exchange with AGG, and you can find the wonderful fic she wrote me in return, Scarlet and Gold, here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/590500
> 
> <3

Title: A Thousand Delicious Deaths

Author: AfroGeekGoddess  
Reader: Cellar_Door  
Fandom: Sherlock (TV)  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Length/size/format: 13:11, 12.3MB, mp3

Download here: http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thousand-delicious-deaths 

Reader's Tumblr: http://cellardoortumbles.tumblr.com/mypodficinfo

Rating: Explicit

Music used: Promenade, Rachel's 

 

Enjoy!

xo Cellar Door


End file.
